Magna Solar System
The Magna solar system contains 11 "main" planets and other minor objects revolving around a binary star, Magna Alpha (Mα) and Magna Theta (Mθ). For simplicity, the binary star is referred to as Mα/Mθ or simply Magna. Telluric Planets There are five telluric planets, and only two of them harbor life. Degaz The first planet is Degaz, a dwarf planet, and the first planet from Mα/Mθ. Being the closest object to both suns, it receives the most solar rays of all the planets. Given that, its average equatorial temperature reaches a whooping 670°C (1238°F), rendering most of its rocky exterior to a nearly liquid state. Jagou Jagou is the second planet in line. A medium sized planet, its climate changes drastically from night to day and from summer to winter due to its abnormal trajectory. Nidumerra The third one from the Magna star is Nidumerra, another medium sized planet. It's temperate climate and diverse ecological habitats make it the perfect planet for harboring the strangest flora and fauna. This planet is inhabited by two dominant species, the Malakim and the Goaetians. Voquam The fourth planet is Voquam, a planet mostly made up of oceans and frozen mega-tundras. Compared to its sister planet, this one has a rather chilly environment, and while its fauna is lacking, the flora of Voquam stands out for its hardiness and resilience against the most extreme winters. Gaians and Yaleyians are the two predominant sentient species on the planet. Anzusphagos The last telluric planet is Anzusphagos, a massive planet with a super-frozen surface. The atmosphere alone can reach temperatures below -198°C (-325°F), and there are studies that show the coldest point on its southern hemisphere can reach -561°C (-978°F). Moons Each planet has a natural satellite, comparable to Earth's moon. Degaz' has tidally locked twin moons. Jagou has a single asteroid revolving around it. Nidumerra's moons are tidally locked and constantly showing only one side. Whilst Voquam's moon isn't tidally locked, instead both the planet and its gravitational partner are perfectly synchronised in their rotations. Anzusphagos' four moons are actually quasi-satellites, due to their tiny size and low density. Gas Giants There are four gas giants, Keyvas, Fraeluan, Hauha and Gorebo. All four of these planets are found on the outer side of the system, right after Heliatropas. Keyvas is the biggest planet of the system. It is called the "big brother" due to its massive size and gravitational attraction, keeping asteroid showers and stray comets at bay, preventing them from crashing into any of the smaller planets. Fraelan is another gas giant, more dense and colder than Keyvas. Moons Keyvas' moon system consists of four quasi-moons and five actual moons. The quasi-moons orbit closer to their planet and stay relatively close within each other's orbits, while the actual satellites have a much broader gap between each other. Fraelan Hauha Gorebo Liquid Giants Two liquid giants orbit around Magna, they are also called ocean planets, albeit their oceans do not contain any liquid water. The first one, Heliatropas, the outer layers are composed mostly of liquid nitrogen and helium. This planet maintains a liquid mantle, thanks to the heat of the binary star, and its own super-heated core. The second liquid giant is another nitrogen/helium planet named Nambos. Being smaller and farther away, it receives less solar rays, and therefore its mantle is colder and frozen on its poles. Moons Heliatropas has three moons, and all of them have a thin gaseous layer right above their rocky surface. Dwarf Planets There's three dwarf planets on the Magna System. Germivas, Edonas and Fisburas are three icy planets on the outermost rings of the system. Moons Other Objects Haei Asteroid Belt Daedus Asteroid Belt